Goodbye Normal Street
by XLostInAMaskX
Summary: "I thought you said you knew what you where doing?" "Uh, yeah about that. I lied." When the dead start walking, Prim has no choice but to trust a kind heart sheriff. She thought it was a change in her luck, until she meet the hot temptered redneck.
1. Unknown Curve

**I've had this idea in my mind forever! But I was scared to actually write it out cause I thought I might get writers block, but hell. I'm going to try anyways! I'm not sure when I'll update this, but I'll try once a week at least.**

**Don't worry I'm not stopping on Bitter! I love that story way to much!**

**Again! I think I start my stories off way too fast, I guess it's a habit, I think I just get over excited about my plans for the story I can't seem to make a proper beginning!**

**Anyways! I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are awesome, as always!:}**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing other then my oc!**

_"Faith and doubt are needed - not as antagonists, but working side by side to take us around the unknown curve." - Lillian Smith_

When the end came, and the dead began to rise, all hell broke loss on my little family. We lived on the out skirt of Atlanta, on a small farm, and I was setting the table for dinner when I heard my brother screaming. I was the first to rush out too see what was going on. My brown hair flowed behind my head, and my stomach drop, as I rushed to a stop. A man had a death grip on my brothers arm, and I watched as he pulled the flesh away from it, showing the whiteness of bone. My brother screamed in pain and I thought he might faint there and then. Angered, I grabbed a shovel near by and hit the man it the head. He dropped and my small brother ran behind me to my parents. My mother screamed and my father rushed to my side, shoot gun in hand.

"My god." My dad whispered as we watched the man begin to stand up. He's head cut deeply from the shovel, and he made a horrible moan. I knew something was wrong right away. A man shouldn't be able to get up from that. He stumbled throws us and my father shot at him, hitting him in the chest. The man step back but didn't seem affected. He moved closer and he's pasty eyes stared at us emotionless.

"The head. Shoot him in the head dad!" This was becoming a bad horror movie. My dad aimed and shot he's head off clear, the body falling to our feet. I could hear my mother and brother crying behind us but I couldn't focus. I felt my body go cold, and my father grabbed me by the shoulders. He's blue eye glared into my grey one.

"Take the car. Go into town and get help, come right back you understand?" I nodded my head as he held out the shoot gun to me, I watched him turn and run to my mother and brother. He picked brother up in he's arms and ran to the house, my mother hot on he's tail. But obviously god had other plans for us. For me. The car didn't make it to town, breaking down half way. I couldn't understand why since it never had problems before. I walked for awhile to the town, but as I got closer I saw more of those 'things' after I was almost out of bullets, I made a run for it.

There wasn't away to get into town, I would have to let my parents down. It was night fall by the time I got home and I heard the gun shoots go off from my house. My heart started to beat fast in my chest and I raced forward. By the time I got there, and opened the door I stood, dropping my gun and throwing up to the side. They had killed themselves. Each had a bullet wound in there head. My mothers body was holding my brother, while my father was holding both of them. I wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. Why couldn't they had wait, why did they have to leave me here. Tears fell to the hard wooden floor and I screamed to myself, punching the ground. This wasn't fair. I glanced up at a noise and made my way, clumsily, to the kitchen. The radio was on and I listened to the broadcast, placing myself slowly on a chair.

"Under these conditions, we suggest moving into the closes main city. Military well be set up for civilian care and…" I shut off the radio and rubbed my face. In less then 24 hours, the world had ended.

It had been a week or two, and I couldn't go near the house. Leaving the dead bodies of my family inside, unmoved. I had packet a bag of clothes and extra stuff that I thought I would need, and I moved myself to our small barn. The only animal we had was our horse, Charlie, and he let me know if anything was walking around. With me, I had brought a small radio which hadn't gave me any information with in a week. I threw the small radio to the side, annoyed with the situation. I should be back to college by now, I should be sitting in the class, wishing I was somewhere else. But here I was, sitting in my families barn, scared out of my mind. All I had on me was a pistol, my dad's shot gun and a k-bar that I had got for my eighteenth birthday.

The weather was hot and dry, but I wore tight skinny jeans with hiking boots, and a loose fitting white tank top. My brown hair was pulled into a high pony tail and I had clipped my bangs to the side. I leaned my head back on one of the barn doors, when I heard it. Someone was at the house. At first I thought maybe it was an ugly, but at the sound of a voice, I knew there was a actual human at my door. Grabbing my shot gun, I left the barn moving towards the house. I moved around the back slowly, making sure not to be heard.

"Hello? Anyone home?" It was a male voice, and I watched as he knocked lightly at the door. He moved towards the door, opening it and gasped. He walked backwards and stop, eyes widening as he felt the cold metal of my shot gun against he's neck. He raised he's hand slowly, and tried to turn he's head to look at me.

"Goodness, ma'am. I didn't even hear you." He whispered, he's blue eyes catching my gray ones. I narrowed my eyes at him, getting a better look at him. He was wearing a tan sheriffs uniform and I thought it ironic since the most officers left town. With him he had a shot gun, and a duffle bag with the words sheriff on them.

"I'm light on my feet. You bit?" he shook he's head no and I lowered my gun, not fully but enough to ease him. He turned around and looked me over. He was a few inches taller then I was, but I knew I controlled this situation. He glanced back to the house, then down to me.

"Is that…"

"Yes. That's my family. I. I haven't had the gut to bury them." I spoke softly, glancing behind him. I was weak, and I flinched at my thoughts.

"I'm Prim. Prim Lewis." I said as I slide the gun to my side and held out my hand. He smiled slightly and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Rick Grimes." I nodded my head to him and let go.

"You a sheriff or something?" I asked eyeing him. He smiled, which seemed strange to me. In a time like this, how could he be smiling.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm. I mean I was a sheriff, of King's Country." I nodded my head to him.

"King Country, that's quite a ways away. Whatcha doing all the way out here?" My southern accent seemed to sock each word, and Rick smiled.

"I'm looking for my family. I heard a rumor that Atlanta was a safe zone. I figured that's where they headed." I shook my head to him.

"I tired to get to the city, before my car broke down. It was almost impossible, to many uglies. For all I know the city's dead." He frowned at my words and I watched him shift he's footing.

"You have any other way into the city?" He asked as he started me down. I raised an eyebrow at him, did he not just hear what I had said?

"Uh, I have a horse, but that's about it, why?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head. He glanced around, and he's eyes landed on the barn. He glanced back down to me and smiled.

"We're going into the city." He stated like it was obvious. My eyes widen as he started moving towards the barn, I ran to he's side, as he walked quickly.

"Woo. Wait, we?" I asked as he pushed the barn doors open, Charlie gave a nay as he saw us, and Rick glance back down to me.

"You won't last long out here by yourself. If we get to Atlanta we could stay in a survival group. We'll be safe." He didn't look back at me as he began putting Charlie's saddle on. My heart picked up speed as I thought about it and I shook my head.

"Where have you been?! The dead are walking! This isn't a normal life anymore. Anything now can kill us, we can't just walk into a big city, because a rumor says it's safe." Rick stopped what he was doing and glanced back to me, he fixed the sheriff bag he had with him, and placed it by he's feet.

"Coma." I blinked at he's word and cocked my head to the side.

"I'm sorry?"

"I was in a coma. I woke up in a hospital bed a few days ago, to find out that the world had changed with in three weeks." I held my breathe, feeling ashamed. My momma would have beat my ass for the way I spoke to this man. I bowed my head, unsure of what to say.

"I may have not been around when the world ended, but I know for a fact that we still have hope and faith. And I have faith that they are still people out there." I hadn't noticed he moved towards me until he placed a hand on my shoulder and I tensed. "You're family wouldn't have want to stay here." I tighten my jaw at he's words. Relaxing the tension, I tighten my fist instead.

"Will. Will you help me bury them?" I asked softly and as I looked down at my hiking boots. I felt him squeeze shoulder, and when I glanced up he smiled brightly.

"Of course ma'am." Rick and I got some work gloves that my father had in the barn, along with some face mask. We dug holes in the ground behind the house and wrapped the body in our nicest sheets. We tried to give them the best funeral we could. Rick even said a few words, which was nice. I didn't let myself cry though, I had down enough of that lately. After the small funeral, I grabbed my back pack and strapped the k-bar to my leg, pistol in my belt loop and shot gun strapped to my back pack. Rick was already outside of the barn, settled on Charlie comfortably. He's sheriff hat sat perfectly on he's head as he reacted a hand down to me. I waved it away, and climbed easily on behind him. He nodded he's head as we started moving, I found myself wrapping my arms around him to ensure I won't fall off. As we began on the road, I glanced once behind us as I watched the small house become smaller. My one thought, as I watched it, I should have set it on fire.


	2. Value To Survival

**Holy Cow! You guy make my day!:} Shout out to babygirl2580 and maawwge, for following and adding to favorites! You guys rock!**

**So the other night I actually had a dream about this story line and I have some killer ideas for story!:} I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing other then my oc!**

_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art… It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival." - C.S. Lewis_

"I'm twenty-four." Rick glanced up from he's sitting spot on a fallen tree. We where close to the city by now, and Rick seem to sense my nervousness. Taking a break for Charlie, I found a small creak not far from the main road. While Charlie gladly drank the water, Rick and I played twenty questions.

"Twenty-four? You sure don't look twenty-four." He chuckled when I gave him a pointed look. It wasn't the first time I had heard that, so I sighed. I more then likely always got carded when I had gone out. Only one in my group who looked younger then she really was. Maybe it was the fact I never wore heavy make up unlike my friends. It had always bugged me too feel a heaviness on my face.

"You think you're family's really in the city?" I asked, watching Charlie who shook he's head, naying lightly. Rick didn't say anything at first, as he took he's hat off and sat it to the side.

"I can only hope." He voice was strong, and I glanced over at him. A small smile crossed my lips, I patted him on the shoulder as I stood up. He glanced up at me, a questionable look on he's face.

"Well, lets not keep them waiting. We don't want to be out during the night anyways." I nodded my head toward Charlie, as I heard Rick stand up. He patted my shoulder, smiling down to me. He didn't have to say anything, as he placed he's hat back on he's head and moved towards the brown horse. I bent down and grabbed my backpack, opening it I grabbed a leather jacket and pulled it on. It may have been hot, but I sure as hell wasn't going to risk anything if we ran into some uglies. Zipping the bag back up, I pulled it around my shoulders and made my way over to the sheriff.

About half and hour later we had made it too the entrance of the city. Glancing around the shoulders of Rick, I felt my body start to run with adrenalin. My heart raced, and I looked around the broken city. It gave off a eerie silence, and I felt a cold chill run down my back. This city was dead. Rick moved the horse forward slowly, and I tightened my grip on him. He glanced back to me and gave a small smile. I knew he was trying to comfort me, but nothing was helping at this point. There was no one in sight as we moved down a empty street, we passed empty cars and a helicopter, with road close signs all around us. I wished desperately that someone would come out. Made an army team to show us where a camp was. Anything, at this point. As we moved I glanced over to a broke down bus, the windows where shattered and a few bodies laid unmoved in their seats. I inched my hand to grab my shot gun, not letting my guard down for a second. My heart almost jumped in my throat as the bodies began to move, they started there way off the bus and Charlie step back, naying uncomfortable.

"Woo. It's just a few of them." Rick said as he tried to calm the panicking horse. I glared at the uglies as they began moving slowly towards us. Charlie moved forward quickly, not giving them a chance to get near us. We turned down one of the street, coming to a stop as we spotted a tank. Behind it was a few Humvee's but no soldiers in sight. A few crows sat on top of the tanking, they cawed at us and I moved to get a good look of them feeding off a dead soldier. I could feel Rick tense underneath my hold and he moved Charlie back a little. Moving around the tank, we moved forward down the street, I glanced back once at the crows remember hearing about how crow where a sign of danger near by in one of my mythology classes. I gritted my teeth, and moved my eyes around us to make sure nothing sunk up behind us.

There was a sudden sound in the air, and Rick pulled Charlie to a stop. We both glanced at each other and started looking upwards. The sound was no other then a helicopter. Glancing at one of the high building, we both saw the reflection of a helicopter. Hope ran threw Rick's eyes as he kicked Charlie to move forward. I held on tight as Charlie ran down the street, we turned sharply and I felt all the hope leave. Rick pulled Charlie to a harsh stop and I felt he's body shake underneath my hand. There in front of us stood hundreds of the walking dead. They all turned there heads to us, glazed over eyes focusing on the meal in front of them.

"Move!" I yelled at Rick as he turned Charlie back to the street we had came on. I heard the groans and turned to see the uglies walking faster to catch up with us. I glanced in front of us, only to see another group of them turning from the other street. Rick pulled back and Charlie nayed madly. There was no way we where going to get out of this. My heart raced and I grabbed the shot gun, aiming it around, not sure to fire.

"Shit." Rick whispered tensely as he glanced behind us. He tried to turn Charlie around, only to have the uglies coward around us, grabbing at the poor horse. I kicked on in the face as he tired to grab my leg, there was just to many of them. Rick tired to move Charlie forward but the uglies already had there hand on him, pulling and biting at him. Soon the horse fell, knocking Rick and I to the ground. For some lucky, they focused on the horse, eating away ignoring the two of us. Rick stayed froze to the ground as I jumped up quickly. I aimed my gun around the area, glancing everywhere, but I wasn't even sure where to start shooting. A ugly grabbed me from behind and I hit him in the head with the butt of the gun. Rick kicked one hard in the face from the ground and I shot one that made a grab for he's leg. Another one approached me from the front and I hit him hard with the butt of the gun, knocking him to the ground.

My body froze as I felt one grabbed my shoulder, leaning over and taking a bit. I screamed and slammed my elbow into he's chest, knocking him back. I turned swiftly and shot him in the head, His body dropped to the ground. I glanced down to see Rick moving under the tank, and I follow quickly, kicking anyone that made a grab for me. I felt panicked as they all began to follow us under. I shot a few from behind, while Rick shot the ones in front. I felt tears start to come to my eyes. This was it. I was going to died right here, munched on by people who used to be human, and it was going to be painful. Maybe I should just end it, and I guess Rick was thinking the same thing as I heard him say a small apologize to Lori and Carl. As I kicked one more in the face and aimed the shot gun at my face, I felt a tug at my back pack, and then I was pulling me up wards.

To my shock, Rick had pulled me into the tank. He pushed me back and slammed the small door shut. I jumped back and hit the nears wall, grabbing my arm. I looked at it and started to laugh dryly, where I had been bit, the only thing that was messing was a chuck of leather. Rick jumped back from the small hole and moved always back near a dead soldier. He's breath where ragged and he glanced slowly to the dead body, noticing the gun in he's uniform. He moved forward and pulled the gun away from him. He sighed and glanced back at the body. The soldiers head moved slowly towards him and before Rick could do anything, I shot him. The shot rung out and I held my head as it echoed threw the tank, Rick moved away from the soldier holding he's head. He fell on he's back near me and glanced up. I watched he's eyes widen and I glanced up too see what was it.

My eyes widen as I jumped up, even with the ringing still I made myself climb up to the opening of the tank, once up I glanced around. My eyes landed on the sheriff bag that Rick had with him, it was open and many different type of guns laid exposed. I glanced around to see that the uglies had noticed me, and they started there way up the tank. Quickly I grabbed the top and pulled it closed, locking it to insure they wouldn't be able to get in. I sat down at the bottom and tried to breath, running my hair threw my messy hair. I could hear the uglies pounding on the top of the tank. I waited for it to stop but it never did. I glanced over at Rick as he glanced back at me.

"You bit?" He asked slowly, and I shook my head.

"I thought I was…" I stated as I grabbed my shoulder, looking at the missing leather. We sat there a moment, not saying a word to each other. I had a mixture of emotions welling in me that made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. We where safe at the moment. All we had to worry about, is getting out of here now. I watched as Rick grabbed the gun he had took from the fallen soldier, he checked the camber, and counted the bullets. I grabbed my shot gun and sighed, I would need more bullets. I pulled off the back pack that I still had on me, and placed it the bag. I would have to relay on my k bar. The silence hit us again as I stared at my feet, and Rick held he's head. I could only guess he's guilt, but I wasn't blaming him. We both didn't know how this would have gone.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly, shaking his head. He didn't look up at me and I felt myself look at him emotionless.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We're alive right now." He glanced over at me and I just nodded my head. We could have died, but here we sat in the small tank, sweaty and shaken. Neither of us understanding how we survived. We both turned our head slowly to a stack noise, it was coming from the radio not far from our spot.

"Hey, you. Dumbass." It stated, I blinked at it as Rick started to move toward it. "Ay, you two in the tank. Cozy in there?" I huffed and smirked lightly, as a small smile crossed Rick's lips. We weren't alone.


End file.
